We Can't Go On Without You
by outsiderslover93
Summary: Jack is gone. He left his friends to go to Santa Fe. Now the other newsies have to walk the streets of New York selling papes without a leader. Will they make it through or will Jack suprsingly come back? Set in David's POV.
1. Chapter 1

We Can't Go On Without You

David's POV

I can't believe he actually left us. That's what I was thinking when Sarah, Les, and I watched Jack ride away with Teddy Roosevelt. I thought he liked being a newsie with the rest of us. Yeah it's not the greatest, but he had a whole lot of friends to go through it with him. Jack had people that cared about here in New York, but yet he had to leave and go to his precious Santa Fe. Nobody is going to be there for him. Yeah well, I guess he doesn't care about what the rest of us think. I ran up to join Sarah and Les as we walked home.

"It's okay, Les. You don't have to cry, Jack just had someplace else that he wanted to be," I said as I tried to comfort Les. "I know, it's just that I'm really gonna miss Jack, that's all," Les replied.

"Where are you goin' Davey," I heard from behind me. I turned around to find Racetrack and Crutchy walking up behind me. "I'm just going to get my papes to sell for today," I said to Racetrack. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll join ya. Gotta get money for betting on races some how," replied Racetrack. "I'll come with you guys too. I'll need the money to buy papes again tomorrow," Crutchy said.

"Sarah, Les, I'll see you guys later on tonight. Just tell mom and dad that I'm selling papes today, okay? Thanks," Davey yelled. The three of them walked to the newspaper stand to get their amount of papes to sell for the day. When the got there, the found many other newsie buying there papes. "Hey Davey, Racetrack, and Crutchy," Mush said as we walked up behind him in line to get papes. "Hey there, Mush," Racetrack replied. I stood there waiting until it was my turn to get my papes. "I want 100 papes, please," I told the guy. He yelled back, " 100 papes." I took my papes and sat down to read what the headlines were for the day. Racetrack was also sitting beside me reading the headlines. "Man, no good headlines. I guess we'll have to make up some good ones to get 'em all sold," Racetrack said. "Yep, nothing to interesting today, Race," I said.

We all got up and walked out into the streets. Walking into another day of selling papes. All the newsies around starting yelling all at once, "Baby Born with Three Heads", "Orphanage Catches on Fire, Upsetting Children", and many other headlines. 'Today was going to be just like the rest', I thought to myself. Man was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say in the first chapter that this is my first fanfic. Yes, I am so excited to be writing this story. I hope you all like it and please review so I can know if I am doing anything wrong. **

We Can't Go On Without You- Chapter 2

David's POV

It felt weird selling papes again. It especially felt weird that I was selling papes by myself. I didn't even think of bringing Les along with me.

You see, Jack, Les, and I were selling partners. We would sell our papes together and then split the profit with each other. I can't believe Jack was stupid enough to leave us. I mean, he didn't even tell us that he was going. Denton just told him that Mr. Roosevelt would take him anywhere he wanted to go and then he left.

I had gotten through about half the stack of my papes when Les came running up to me. "David, you gotta hurry. Sarah is in trouble. You gotta help her," Les told. I dropped the rest of the papes that I had and ran with Les to help Sarah. We were about half way there, when I heard screams.

When we finally reached her, I saw Morris and Oscar Delancey beating up Sarah. "Oh look. Little Davey has come to try and save Sarah again. Only this time you don't have Jack to come and save you then," Oscar said. At that moment, I pounced on Oscar's back to try and get him off Sarah, but that didn't really work to well because Oscar started to punch me in the face.

I couldn't take it any more. I started to punch Oscar in the face and stomach. It seemed to help a little, but Oscar and Morris are a lot strong then I am.

"David watch out! Look behind you," I heard Sarah scream, but it was too late because at that moment I felt a hard blow to the side of my head.

Man, did that hurt! But there was no way that I was going to be able to fight off what they were doing to me now, because seconds after they hit me, I was enveloped into a peaceful, black darkness.

------------------------------------

"David. David wake up. Come on, I know you can hear me, just wake up," Sarah was whispering to me. Oh my gosh, does my head hurt. What happened to me?

I slowly tried to open up my eyes, but I couldn't for some reason. Why can't I open my eyes? Then I tried to at least lift my arm in the air to let someone know that I was alive, but I couldn't even lift my arm because I was in so much pain.

I could hear two people having a conversation. "…think that he will wake up soon," I heard a woman say in the distance. "I'm not sure what is wrong with him. I will only be able to know if he is in pain or is injured anywhere else once he wakes up." Now that was a man's voice, but I couldn't figure out who was talking about me.

All of the sudden I felt this wave of sharp pain go all over my body. I started rolling around, I was in so much pain. "Look, he's moving. David. David can you hear me? If you can hear me, make a sign or something," a woman said to me.

I tried lifting my arm into the air again and this time I got my arm up about an inch or so. "That's good, David. Now can you try to open your eyes," the man asked me. My eyes fluttered open a little bit, but I couldn't get them open the whole entire way.

"That's okay. You just rest and we will come back later to try it again," I heard the man say to me. Now that I think of it, I am really tired. Even if I can't open my eyes, I wasn't sleeping. So I decided to rest until that man and woman came back to talk to me.

--------- **Out in the hall ---------**

"What do you think is wrong with him," Sarah questioned the doctor. "I really don't know at the moment, but I think he is just in a lot of pain and probably just got hit in the head hard. Nothing too serious. He will just need some rest. I will be back later on to check up on him," the doctor replied.

-----------------

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. It took me a little while to get this chapter done because I couldn't decided on who was going to get hurt. Please review and let me know if there is anything that you want me to have in the next chapter. Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I'm so sorry that I haven't done anything with this story for over a year. I just forgot about it and I was hitting a major block for what I wanted to happen in the story. So I'm going to try and pick up where I left off. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't had this before, but you should already know that I don't own any of the amazing characters in Newsies. They all belong to Disney (i think).**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

We Can't Go On Without You- Chapter 3

David's POV

I can now feel all the pain from my little run in with the Delancey Brothers. Since Sarah and that doctor left room, I now have no one to be with or try and talk to. I hope that nothing happened to Sarah or Les, because I couldn't hear or see anything after I blacked out.

"Hey Davey, are you awake," I hear someone say from the doorway I think.

"Yeah," I half croak out. Man does my voice sound weird.

"It's me, Les, if you didn't know." I thought it was Les, but then I didn't know if it was one of the other newsies too.

"Are you alright, Les? Oscar or Morris Delancey didn't hurt you or Sarah, did they," I ask my little brother. I swear, if they even laid a hand on my little brother or Sarah, I would personally go and kill them.

"I just got a scratch, nothing too bad. And Sarah's fine. Well at least I think she is," he replies back to me.

"Can you go and tell Sarah that I'm awake, so she doesn't worry about me," I ask Les. I know how Sarah can get when she worries about someone.

"Sure, Davey," he says before running out of the room to get Sarah.

------------------------

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. I was getting a little worried," Sarah says as she walks up to my bed. The last sentence was such an understatement. By the sound of her voice I can tell that she was really worried.

"I'm fine. Just a bump on my head and a few bruises. You don't have to worry about me, cause I'll be up and moving tomorrow," I tell her.

"Oh no you aren't. You are staying in bed tomorrow, mister," I hear my mother say as she just then walks into the room. Oh great, now I get to hear it from my mother.

"But I'm fine. Also I can't stay in bed because I have to sell papers with all the other newsies tomorrow morning," I say to her. If I stay in bed tomorrow, I won't be able to make any money. With my father still out of work because of his broken arm, I'm the only on bringing in money for the family.

"I don't care about money right now. You have to get better. I don't won't you going out there and then getting hurt again. Just wait a little while and then you can go work again," my mother says, getting a little agitated.

Now what am I going to do? I know that I won't be winning this argument, so I might as well give up now. But I still don't understand why she can't see that if I don't sell papers tomorrow, we will start to lose money.

"Fine, but I still don't think this is far, mother. What are we going to do without anyone bring money in. We'll starve because we won't be able buy food. And what about paying bills? Huh? I'll stay here, but you have to tell me how long I have to stay in bed," I reply angrily.

"Three days." Is her reply.

"THREE DAYS," I exclaim loudly.

"And we'll be perfectly fine for those three days. We still have some food in the cupboards and also no bills need to be paid at the moment. Honestly David, you act like we're going to die if you don't sell papers," my mother says to me.

"But that's way to long. You don't understand. I don't just sell papers for money. I do it because the other newsies are my friends. Without Jack, they don't really have anyone else to rely on, besides each other. They sort of look to me now," I say to my mother. Sometimes I feel like my family doesn't understand.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. If you promise to stay in bed for all of tomorrow, maybe, and I mean maybe I'll let you go sell papers the next day. Alright David?" she says while getting up to leave.

"That's great! I promise I'll stay in bed," I say excitedly.

It don't know what I would do if I had to spend more than a day without the newsies. Know that I think about, we don't know need Jack anymore. Sure he made a pretty good leader, but he made his own choice to leave all of us. I think we'll be just fine.

Sometimes I'm just way to trusting with my own mind.

----------------------------------------

**Well there's chapter three for ya. Please review and tell me what you think and what you like/dislike. Thanks**

**outsiderslover93**


End file.
